Objects suspended in air by a rope, cable or any other non-rigid suspension member, have a tendency to spin about the longitudinal axis of the suspension member. Such “objects” can be those deployed/recovered from the water (e.g., an underwater vehicle, a person being rescued from the water by helicopter, etc.) or can be those conveyed on the land (e.g., a crane lifting a load for high-rise construction purposes). In either case, the spin of the suspended object can cause handling difficulties or hazardous conditions. Accordingly, when possible, a tag-line coupled to the suspended object is used by a ground-based person to prevent spin. However, suspended-object scenarios taking place over open water or on high-rises do not lend themselves to the use of tag-lines.